REINKARNASI: BOOK ONE
by namikaze ruri
Summary: setelah perang, Sasuke masih berada dalam kegelapan. Dia membunuh naruto di lembah akhir. Rikkudo Sennin mengutuk Sasuke menjadi immortal. Seribu tahun kemudian, dunia ninja hilang dari ingatan, digantikan dengan dunia sihir. Naruto terlahir kembali sebagai saudara kembar perempuan Draco. apakah ia akan menjadi evil? atau tetap berhati malaikat? Femnaru x Harry
1. Chapter 1

Reinkarnasi

Summary: setelah perang, Sasuke masih berada dalam kegelapan. Dia membunuh naruto di lembah akhir. Mengetahui salah satu reinkarnasi anaknya mati di tangan anaknya yang lain, Rikkudo Sennin mengutuk Sasuke menjadi immortal. Seribu tahun kemudian, dunia ninja hilang dari ingatan, digantikan dengan dunia sihir. Naruto terlahir kembali sebagai saudara kembar perempuan Draco. Apakah Naruto akan tetap menjadi malaikat? Atau justru menjadi evil seperti keluarga Malfoy lainnya? Femnaru x harry

Karakter:

Claria (Naruto) Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Uchiha Sasuke

"NARRRUUUTOOOO!" seorang anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun itu menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sudah mati. Darah mengalir dari dada seorang remaja pirang yang berlubang. Remaja lainnya memeluk sosok mati tersebut dengan erat. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata hitamnya. Pandangannya kosong, air mata semakin mengalir deras.

Sosok itu berlutut. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu dibaringkan dengan kepala berada di pangkuannya. Penyesalan mulai memasuki hatinya.

Sasuke Pov

Tubuh itu masih ada di hadapanku. Tubuh sahabatku, teman terdekatku. Satu-satunya orang yang tak mau melepaskan ikatannya denganku. Orang yang tak pernah berhenti mengejarku untuk kembali. Dialah, Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang selalu mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sosok pahlawan dunia shinobi itu kini telah pergii. Terbunuh oleh satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya saudara.

Perasaan ini? mengapa aku merasakan kembali? Perasaan kehilangan, luka, dan kesedihan yang sama ketika aku membunuh Itachi. Perlahan memori itu berputar bagaikan kaset rusak. Memori ketika berada di tim 7, memori ketika kami bersama menjalankan misi.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Naruto tidak boleh mati. Dia lah yang paling bisa memahami lukaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. Yah, tidak ada cara lain.

End pov

Sasuke perlahan meletakan Naruto di atas tanah tebing. Matahari mulai turun. Pemuda raven itu membuat segel tangan.

"Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"

Beberapa saat, tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Tubuh di depannya masih kaku. Air mata kembali mengalir. Sasuke kembali mengulangi jutsunya. Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi bahkan hingga puluhan kali ia mencoba. Langit mulai berubah warna. Warna yang sama dengan warna favorit sosok di depannya.

"Kusso!" Pemuda itu memukul tanah di bawahnya. Chakranya sudah sudah terkuras habis karena perang. "Bangunlah! Aku mohon, Dobe!" sekali lagi dia menggunakan jutsu rinnei tenseinya. Namun, tak ada yang terjadi.

"Dia tidak ingin kembali." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya dari atas. Disana, sesosok tua bijak melayang.

"Rikkudo Sennin!" Sasuke mengenali sosok yang memberinya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya.

"Berhentilah anak muda. Temanmu tidak ingin kembali. " wajah bijak itu diselimuti kesedihan dan kemarahan. Sasuke bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata itu yang ditujukan untuknya. "Belum."

Mata hitam itu terbelalak. Belum? Berarti akan kan? Sasuke sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan terkena kutukanku." Tubuh remaja berusia 16 tahun tersebut menegang. Kutukan seperti apakah yang akan di berikan dewa shinobi itu padanya? "Dunia shinobi akan berakhir, sebab orang yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini telah pergi. Kedua anakku, Indra dan Ashura bertarung dan kekalahan berada di tangan indra. Begitupun dengan reinkarnasi setelahnya, Madara dan Hashirama dengan kemenangan Hashirama. Sehingga dunia shinobi tetap berlanjut."

Pemuda pucat itu bertambah pucat. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia shinobi jika kali ini sang penyelamat di kalahkan? Perasaanya sesak. Dunia ini akan berakhir dan itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Kau, Sasuke!" Rikkudo sennin mengangkat tangannya kearah Sasuke. " waktu akan berhenti bagimu. Kau akan hidup seorang diri karena orang-orang di sekitarmu mati. Kau akan banyak mengalami kesakitan setiap tahun di tanggal yang sama dimana kau membunuh saudaramu. Sampai kau bertemu dengannya dan mendapatkan maaf darinya."

Nafas Uchiha terakhir itu tercekat. " dan kapan naruto akan kembali?" sasuke memberikan pertanyaan.

"Ketika dia menginginkan kembali."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karakter:

Claria (Naruto) Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Uchiha Sasuke

"CLARIA!" teriakan membahana terdengar di mansion Malfoy. Teriakan si sulung Draco akibat kejahilan adik kembarnya yang di panggil setan kecil. Tapi, jika Claria hanya setan kecil, maka Draco adalah malaikat yang tersasar di neraka, begitu pikiran gadis itu.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan, si pelaku utama pembuat keributan di pagi hari hanya terkikik sebelum mendapat deathglare dari si kepala keluarga Malfoy. "Clarry, apa yang kau lakukan pada 'penerus utama Malfoy?'" Lucius memberikan penekanan pada kata penerus utama. Membuat si setan kecil hanya mendengus kesal. Lucius memang tidak pernah menghendaki adanya seorang putrid yang baginya hanya akan membawa masalah. " dengar, kau berasal dari dua keluarga pureblood yang terpandang. Keluarga Lestrange dan Malfoy adalah yang paling disegani oleh para penyihir lain."

"ya, jika saja kalian tidak bodoh dan hanya mengandalkan lelu-"

"CLARIA" kali ini, Narcissa memotong pembicaraan anaknya. Bukan bermaksud jahat, sebagai seorang ibu Narcissa hanya ingin menyelamatkan putrinya. Bukan sekali dua kali Claria berdebat dengan ayahnya yang berakhir pengurungan dirinya di gudang tua.

Drap drap drap

Suara langkah kaki menggema menandakan si sulung Malfoy telah memasuki ruang makan.

" Draco, ada apa hm?" Lucius bertanya dengan nada manis. Menghasilkan dengusan dari gadis blonde bermata biru. " ada masalah, Clarry?" Lucius bertanya dengan nada mematikan. Menghasilkan gelengan takut dari si bungsu.

Claria pernah berfikir apakah dirinya bagian dari keluarga Malfoy. Jika dilihat secara fisik, dirinya mewarisi cirri utama dari keluarga Malfoy yaitu berrambut blonde dan bermata biru. Tapi, jika dibandingkan sang kakak yang berbeda satu hari, dia seperti anak tiri. Keluarganya sering pergi mengunjungi keluarga bangsawan lainnya, meninggalkan dirinya seorang di rumah. Sehingga, dia lebih akrab dengan Dobby si peri rumah dan Gamakichi, katak yang telah menemaninya sejak dia balita. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan nama yang menurut keluarganya aneh itu. Katak tua itu pula yang menyebabkan keributan pagi ini ketika Draco menemukan sandalnya telah menjadi tempat tidur nyaman bagi si katak tua.

Alasan Lucius menganaktirikan putrinya karena menganggap anak itu pembawa sial. Peristiwa aneh mengiringi kelahiran si bungsu yang saat itu disaksikan langsung oleh Dark Lord di persembunyian di hutan. Peristiwa itu terjadi setelah kelahiran Draco. Tiba-tiba, muncul percikan api hitam dan kilat yang menyambar di sekitar pondok, menyebabkan proses kelahiran terhambat satu hari dari saudaranya. Setelah anak itu lahir, terdapat cahaya jingga yang menyilaukan mata. Dark lord langsung memutuuskan bahwa anak itu adalah pembawa malapetaka. Voldemort kemudian memerintahkan salah satu death eater untuk membunuh anak itu dengan killing curse. Narcissa hanya menangis tanpa bisa menolong. Sebab, dia tahu bagaimana berbahayanya voldemort. Dia yang saat itu sangat egois hanya bisa membiarkan bayi tak berdosa itu dibawa ke luar untuk di bunuh.

Namun, kutukan tersebut tidak berpengaruh apa pun terhadap si bayi. Sementara api aneh di sekitar hutan langsung membakar pelahap maut yang ada disana tanpa sisa. Sedangkan si bayi terangkat oleh petir seperti berada dalam ayunan.

Sejak saat itulah, death eater ketakutan terhadap Claria. Karena siapa pun yang mencoba menyakiti anak itu, akan mendapat kutukan seperti cruciatus.

Sasuke side

Suasana di Pivet Drive tampak lengang pagi itu. Sosok seorang remaja tampan dalam pakaian casualnya mengamati sebuah rumah dari balik bayangan. Seorang bocah kurus memasuki rumah. Sementara kondisi di dalam rumah terdengar ribut. Suara seorang laki-laki meninggi sementara seorang wanita dewasa tampak sangat ketakutan. Sementara itu, bocah kurus berkacamata itu hanya memandang tidak mengerti. Setelah dia memberitahukan pada paman dan bibinya tentang kedatangan surat aneh, kedua orang dewasa di rumah itu panik dan berkata tentang bagaimana menyingkirkan surat-surat tersebut.

Sosok di balik bayangan tersebut mendengus geli. "Anak yang menarik." Adalah komentarnya terhadap bocah berkacamata. Dia masih ingat saat dimana bocah itu hampir terbunuh.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke mengamati seorang bocah berusia 1 tahun. Ketertarikannya terhadap bocah itu dimulai sejak ia merasakan adanya sebagian energi kehidupan Naruto. Tidak, setelah dia merasakan energi yang sama dari 2 orang pendiri sekolah yang sekarang di sebut Hogwarts. Setidaknya, itulah yang di pikirkan para penyihir ini. tanpa mereka tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang telah mendirikan sekolah sihir terbesar itu. Tak ada yang tahu juga siapa kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang pertama._

 _"Lily!" suara teriakan seorang lelaki membuyarkan lamunan lelaki yang tampak berusia 17 tahun itu. "Cepat pergi! Sembunyikan Harry! Kita telah dikepung." Suara langkah kaki terdengar mulai bersahutan. Kepanikan melanda pasangan penghuni rumah tersebut. Dari mana dia tahu? Oh, jangan katakan dia seorang Uchiha jika tidak memiliki sharingan._

 _Para pelahap maut mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Sang pangeran kegelapan sendiri telah mengacungkan tongkatnya pada seorang pria malang yang ketakutan tapi dengan pandangan menantang. Sebelum cahaya hijau mengenai dada pria malang tersebut, menyisakan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Sementara itu, seorang wanita menatap bayi lelakinya. Seolah tahu, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, wanita itu mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. " Harry, jadilah kuat. Hidupmu akan sulit setelah ini." sebelum akhirnya sang pangean kegelapan memasuki kamar bocah yang akan menjadi yatim setelah ini. cahaya hijau kembali meluncur dari tongkat sang pangeran kegelapan. Menyebabkan bocah malang tersebut resmi menjadi yatim piatu. Sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada cerita penyegelan kyuubi yang diceritakan oleh kakak tersayangnya. Awal mula kisah sahabat baiknya diimulai._

 _"Kau milikku, Harry! Khkhkh…" sang pangeran mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu. "AVADA KEDAVRA"._

 _Flashback end_

Sasuke masih mengamati dibalik bayangan. Bocah yang bertahan hidup itu kini dipaksa memasuki mobil untuk menghindari surat-surat bodoh, begitu menurut paman dan bibinya. Bocah itu mengingatkannya pada sahabat baiknya yang entah di tahun ini sudah datang atau belum. Seorang anak yang diramalkan akan membawa perdamaian bagi dunianya. Ya, karena dunia milik uchiha terakhir ini telah berakhir. Dan dialah yang telah mengakhiri dunia itu. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya saat kembali ketika mengetahui dunia yang berusaha di selamatkannya kini hancur. Mungkin masih ada beberapa ninja di negara matahari terbit sana. Tapi mereka bukanlah yang berkuasa. Jumlahnya pun hanya sedikit dan mungkin hanya mengetahui taijutsu yang setara murid akademi di masanya.

Sesaat setelah Naruto pergi dan menolak untuk kembali, para kage datang ke tempat kejadian. Mengetahui pahlawan mereka telah mati di tangan pahlawan (atau pecundang) lainnya, para kage dan ninja yang ada disana hanya mematung. Kesedihan mewarnai hari setelah kemenangan mereka. Para ninja yang tersisa langsung menyerang satu-satunya yang hidup di lembah kematian. Sasuke tidak menghindar sama sekali. Dia menerima semua ninjutsuu dengan lapang dada. Berharap dia akan segera bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Tubuhnya hancur, bahkan mungkin telah menjadi debu. Para ninja langsung membawa tubuh yang masih utuh untuk dimakamkan sebagai pahlawan.

Satu tahun kemudian, Sasuke kembali terbangun di lembah akhir dengan kondisi tanpa luka sedikit pun. Saat itulah ia mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Rikkudo Sennin. Dia menjadi immortal. Waktu berhenti baginya. Usianya seolah tidak bertambah ketika dia kembali ke Konoha sebagai bayangan dan teman-teman akademinya menjadi dewasa. Saat itulah dia melihat dunia ninja mengalami kemunduran. Para kage tidak lagi menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. akademi ditutup karena tidak ada yang mau menjadi guru dan murid. Semua mulai beraktivitas seperti masyarakat biasa. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi kage. Bayangan tentang bocah oranye yang selalu berkoar-koar untuk menjadi hokage selalui menghantui setiap ninja yang selamat. Para orang tua tidak lagi mengajari anaknya ninjutsu. Kekkei genkai bahkan selalu dilarang oleh orang tua pada anak-anaknya. Hingga dua ratus tahun kemudian dunia ninja benar-benar hilang. Konoha bahkan telah terkubur dan ditinggalkan. Bukit para hokage telah dibongkar untuk melupakan kesedihan mereka yang berharap satu wajah akan terukir disana dan tak akan pernah terjadi. Dan disanalah ia. Menyaksikan kehancuran duniia shinobi. Karena dunia telah damai, mereka merasa bahwa shinobi tidak lagi dibutuhkan.

Menjadi immortal ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Dia heran dengan mantan gurunya yang terobsesi untuk menjadi immortal dengan berbagai eksperimen anehnya. Mungkin jika orochimaru merasakan apa yang dirasakannya, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjadi immortal. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan kehidupan abadi, jika harus selalu hidup dalam bayangan. Tidak pernah menjadi dewasa, dan melihat kehancuran demi kehancuran berbagai peradaban. Tentu dia lebih memilih menjadi orang yang dilahirkan kembali dibanding hidup menyendiri selama seribu tahun. Jika akhirnya ia memiliki teman, beberapa tahun kemudian dia harus menghapus ingatan orang tersebut tentang dirinya. Dan menghapus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan jejaknya. Akan sangat aneh jika ada dua orang yang sama dalam masa yang berbeda. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menghilangkan jejak dirinya di Hogwarts. Hingga sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu siapa kepala sekolah pertama, bahkan keempat pendiri pun tidak tahu siapa kepala sekolah pertama.

 **Next chapter:**

 **"wow! Tongkat iblis ini memilihmu."/ "iblis?"/ "Ya, karena setiap yang menyentuh tongkat ini akan terkena kutukan. Banyak dari mereka menjadi gila dan sebagian lagi,… MATI."/ "hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Harry, dia adalah Malfoy, keluarga death eater paling setia pada you-know-who."/ " Lihat! Dia berjalan di atas air!"/ "SLYTHERIN!"/ "Kau ada disini, Misaki-san?"/ "Kau tidak melupakanku ternyata, Albus."/ " tentu saja, aku oclumens yang hebat."**

 **Chapter dua datang…**

 **Untuk cerita ini, sasuke lebih banyak berperan sebagai bayangan. Jadi, dia masih belum bertemu dengan Naru-chan** **L** **buat yang mengharapkan sasunaru, masih menunggu beberapa tahun setelah cerita ini ya…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Duk

"Ouch!" Seorang anak lelaki kurus berkacamata mengaduh setelah bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seorang lelaki besar di sampingnya tamak khawatir melihat anak dalam bimbingannya masih terduduk.

"Maaf." Suara yang merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Deg

Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Harry Potter merasa jantungnya melompat, seakan ingin terlepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai matahari yang telah menabraknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat tangan gadis itu terulur ke dahinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah." Raut wajahnya tampak semakin khawatir ketika anak lelaki di hadapannya tidak merespon sama sekali. Wajahnya bahkan tambah merah ketika gadis itu semakin mendekat.

"…ry…harry! HARRY!" suara Hagrid yang meninggi menyadarkannya dari lamunan indahnya. Dia segera bangkit dengan bantuan Hagrid dan sedikit menjauh dari orang yang ditabraknya. Enggan menunjukkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. lagi-lagi paman dan bibinya tidak menyisakan makanan untuknya. Hanya tiga buah tomat yang tertinggal di kulkas.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry menggeleng pada temannya. Ya, teman pertamanya. Setelah sebelas tahun hidup dalam kesendirian, karena selalu di kucilkan oleh keluarga Dursley, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Walau pun orang itu sangat aneh, menurutnya. Bagimana tidak aneh, dengan ukuran tiga kali orang dewasa. Harry berani bertaruh, kalau dia membutuhkan stok makanan 1 minggu untuk sepuluh orang, untuk mengisi perutnya itu.

-000-

"jadi, kemana kita selanjutnya?" si gadis dengan senyuman malaikat bertanya pada makhluk besar di sampingnya.

"Ollivander. Kita akan membeli tongkat sihir." Si pria besar menjawab ceria, mengikuti si penanya yang memiliki energi berlebihan. Menurutnya. Setelah insiden di depan Leaky cauldron tadi, si pirang memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Hagrid mencari perlengkapan untuk Hogwartsnya. Salahkan si tua Lucius, begitu ia menyebut ayahnya, yang dengan sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian. Tentu saja setelah dia menjauhkan ibunya dengan alasan agar ibunya menemani kakak kembar menyebalkannya yang manja untuk membeli sapu keluaran paling baru. Hey, dia adalah anak perempuan, dan menurutnya gadis yang memainkan sapu tidak anggun sama sekali. Mirip dengan pipiyot, salah satu tokoh penyihir antagonis di salah satu serial tv muggle yang sering ditontonnya.

" seperti apa tongkat sihir yang bagus, memilih Haggord?"

Merasa ada orang yang salah menyebut namanya, Hagrid mendengus kesal. "sebelum aku menjawabnya, dengarkan sekali lagi Miss Malfoy! Namaku Hagrid. H-A-G-R-I-D." hagrid sekali lagi memperkenalkan namanya. Gadis di depannya ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah puluhan kali ia memperkenalkan diri, tetap saja ia memanggil namanya dengan aneh.

" dan sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, Haggord, jangan panggil aku Malfoy. Namaku Claria. Atau kalau kau keberatan, panggil saja aku Claire. Mengerti?" dan kesekian kali juga si cantik ini memberi pengertian pada teman raksasanya. Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga terhormat. Salah satu keluarga pureblood yang terkenal selain keluarga Black dan Gaunt, yang kini hanya bersisa satu orang yang nasibnya tidak jelas. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si Riddle bodoh itu, yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Yang sayangnya ayahnya adalah pengikutnya yang paling setia. Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari keluarga seperti itu. Terutama ayahnya yang sangat pongah dan culas. Padahal dalam mimpinya, ia selalu memiliki ingatan tentang sosok tampan berambut penuh wibawa dan berkarisma dengan senyum teduh dan menenangkan. Namun sayang, setiap ia akan menggapai sosok itu, sosok tersebut menghilang perlahan. Bahkan dalam beberapa mimpinya yang lain, dengan samar dia melihat sosok tersebut menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa dari serangan monster mengerikan bersama seorang wanita berrambut merah, yang selalu tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia akan meneteskan air mata saat mengingat dua sosok misterius yang sering menemaninya dalam dunia astral. Perasaan rindu, sedih, dan bahagia menjadi satu saat ia melihat mereka. Dua orang yang tak pernah ia tahu, namun telah di deklarasikan sebagai dua mataharinya. Dia sangat berharap kalau dua sosok tersebut adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Miss Claire?" suara Hagrid menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ketika sadar, dia menyadari kalau pipinya basah. Ya! Ia menangis untuk ke sekian kalinya saat mengingat mimpinya dengan dua mataharinya. "Anda tidak apa?"

"Ah tidak. Jadi, bagaimana jawaban pertanyaanku tadi, Haggord?" Claria kembali bertanya dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hagrid hanya mendengus mendengar sekali lagi gadis di depannya salah mengucapkan namanya. Dia memang orang yang mudah teralihkan.

"kita tidak bisa memilih tongkat sesuai keinginan. Tongkat itulah yang akan memilih kita."

"Hm?" Claria hanya mengerutkan kening bingung. " Hey, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh benda mati itu?"

" Setiap tongkat sihir memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Dia tidak akan berfungsi sampai menemukan penyihir yang magicnya cocok. Dan begitulah tongkat itu memilih tuannya."

"Hei, aku masih belum terima penjelasanmu Haggord!"

" Namaku Hagrid, Miss Malfoy!"

" Berhenti memanggilku Miss Malfoy, Haggord!"

Dan pertengkaran kecil mereka pun terus berlanjut. Tanpa menghiraukan lagi anak lelaki berkacamata yang berjalan di belakang. "Berapa lama lagi kita ke Mr. Ollivander, Haggord? Kau lihat, Harry sudah kepanasan. Bukan begitu, Harry?"

"Eh.. i-iya.." Harry tersentak saat tiba-tiba Claria berbalik ke arahnya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke dahinya. Jantungnya semakin tidak karuan, wajahnya bahkan semerah semangka. Tapi dua orang lainnya justru memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Harry?" Hagrid berkata panik. Tangannya dengan sigap menyingkirkan tangan Claria dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Harry sedikit bernapas lega, tapi kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. "Jenggot Merlin! Apa kau sakit Harry? Wajahmu merah, dan hei! Jantungmu kencang sekali. Apa kau terkena serangan jantung Harry?"

" EH!" dan dua orang lainnya langsung terbelalak. Si bocah laki-laki hanya terbengong sementara anak perempuan langseng heboh sendiri.

" Benarkah itu ,Harry? Ya Tuhan! Haggord, kita harus segera membawanya ke Saint Mungo!" Claria berseru panik.

" Kau benar Miss Claire! Ayo kita bawa dia!" Hagrid pun jadi ikutan panik akibat si Miss Claire yang dengan hebohnya langsung mengangkat Harry dengan kedua tangannya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Harry yang masih setengah sadar pun belum merespon posisinya yang bisa di bilang berbahaya.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

"YAK! BERHENTI! TURUNKAN AKUUU!" Harry berteriak begitu menyadari posisinya yang berbahaya.

" Diamlah bocah Potter! Kau jantungan. Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Aku tidak mau masuk Azkaban dan mengisi profil Daily Prophet dengan judul 'Gadis cantik berwajah malaikat membiarkan anak yang bertahan hidup mati di pasar penyihir'." Claria balas membentak Harry dengan menunjukkan wajah yang dibuat seram tapi justru kelihatan imut di mata Harry.

" A.. aku, tidak jantungan." Dia diam sejenak. Sebenarnya terlalu sulit berkata-kata. Harry bisa mencium aroma Citrus yang menyegarkan dari gadis yang menggendongnya. Belum lagi posisi wajahnya yang sedikit lebih rendah dari wajah Claria. Membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat bibir tipis yang sensual itu. 'apa yang kupikirkan? Apa aku akan langsung menjadi dewasa? Bahkan aku tidak tahu rasanya menjadi anak-anak.' Batinnya nelangsa. " Ini hanya kepanasan. Yah.. hanya kepanasan. Wajahku akan memerah , dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Jadi, cepat turunkan aku!" Kata Harry, sambil berharap Claria tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Walau bagaimana pun, dia laki-laki, tentu saja tidak terima saat ada wanita cantik menggedongnya ala pengantin. Bukankah harusnya terbalik? Harry bahkan sudah membayangkan saat posisinya dibalik, dimana ia memakai jas putih engan bunga mawar di sakunya, sementara Claria memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan, berjalan memasuki rumah impiannya. Dan ketka ia akan membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba…

BRUG

Matanya langsung fokus ke sekitarnya, saat menyadari dirinya kini terduduk di jalanan dengan badan yang sakit. Bahkan bekas pembulian sepupunya belum hilang, dan sekarang harus di tambah oleh gadis rubah di depannya. Harry jadi teringat tentang legenda kitsune di pelajaran sekolahnya, dimana dia menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang tampak rapuh dan lembut. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat kuat dan liar.

" Kenapa kau menurunkanku?" Harry prots saat di turunkan secara tiba-tiba.

" Huh!" Claria hanya memasang pose berpikir yang imut. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya berpikir satu kata. 'bodoh'.

" Miss Claire? Apa kau bodoh? Seharusnya kau hanya menurunkannya, bukan melemparnya. Kau justru menyakitinya." Sebelum Harry mengutarakan pendapatnya, ternyata Hagrid sudah mewakili.

" Eh?" Claria masih memasang pose berpikirnya. "Eh, hehehe…" dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum gaje sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

Dan Hagrid pun akhirnya membantu Harry berdiri sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke Mr. Ollivander.

-000-

Suasana Diagon Alley sangat ramai. Mendekati tahun ajaran baru, semua anak-anak penyihir mulai sibuk mencari perlengkapan sekolah mereka. Tak terkecuali keluarga berrambut merah. Seorang ibu dengan empat anak lelakinya, dan seorang anak perempuan.

"Hey Mum! Kenapa kami tidak mendapat jubah baru?" seorang anak yang memiliki wajah identik dengan anak lainnya kembali bersuara.

"Benar! Mengapa tidak?" anak lainnya yang tampak identik ikut menimpali.

Si ibu sudah kesal. Kedua anaknya yang paling berisik tidak berhenti berbicara sejak mereka keluar dari took jubah. "kalian kan sudah punya." Jawaban singkat dari sang ibu belum membuat anaknya puas.

"He? Aku belum punya dan Mum tidak membelikanku!" Anak lelaki paling muda kali ini yang protes. Ketika akan ke membeli jubah, dikiranya jubah itu untuknya. Ternyata kakaknya lah yang dapat.

" Ronald, kau bisa memakai milik Bill."

" Tapi Percy dapat Mum! Dan dia sudah punya." Ronald tetap tidak terima. Dia menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menggembungkan pipi.

" Karena dia prefect. Dan jubah itu sebagai hadiah karena kakakmu membanggakan ibu."

Si anak yang namanya disebut tersenyum bahagia. Sementara ketiga adiknya mendengus kesal. 'lagi-lagi Percy dan prefect bodohnya!' batin ketigamya kompak.

Duk

"Aww!" si anak lelaki terakhir itu mengaduh ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung seseoang. Sementara orang yang di tabrak hanya melihat tanpa ekspresi. "Hei! Kenapa diam saja!" 'setidaknya ucapkan maaf.' Sambungnya dalam hati sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ron!" si ibu menengahi anaknya yang menurutnya jurang sopan itu. "kau yang salah, harusnya kau yang minta maaf." Molly weasley kembali menegur anaknya. Keempat anak lainnya hanya mengedikan bahu. Saudara mereka memang tidak sopan. Dia tidak bisa menghormati orang yang lebih Bill yang entah kenapa menjadi idolanya. Jika dilihat, dia memang lebih tua. Mungkin seumuran dengan Percy, hanya dia terlihat lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 182 cm. rambutnya hitam dengan gaya yang aneh, seperti melawan gravitasi, menurut mereka. Tatapan matanya tajam dan mengintimidasi dengan iris mata berwarna hitam. "maaf, anakku memang kurang sopan." Molly berkata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hn." Hanya itu responnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka. 'menyebalkan.' Itu yang ada di benak mereka kecuali Ginny yang wajahnya merah setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang memakai jubah hitam tersebut. Saat itulah melintas seorang anak perempuan dan pria besar yang sedang berdebat dan seorang bocah berkacamata di belakangnya. Berpapasan dengan jarak 50 cm dari si pria dingin.

-000-

Deg deg…

Claria menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama ketika ia mendapat mimpinya yang lain. Tentang seorang bermata hitam yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Aura yang membuatnya ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, hingga tatapannya tertuju pada orang yang tadi berpapasan dengannya. Seorang pria berjubah hitam yang menurutnya biasa saja. Orang itu sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya, dan hanya punggungnya yang terlihat. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka sudah sampai di Ollivander, dan sudah waktunya mencari tongkat sihir.

Perubahan mimik si gadis tak luput dari pengamatan Harry. Dia mengamati bagaimana wajah cantik itu ketakutan dan keringat dingin mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya. Entah apa penyebabnya saat Claria menghentikan langkahnya selama beberapa detik seperti itu. Harry sudah mengamati sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Dia juga menyadari ada setitik air mata saat di Leaky Cauldron. Harry masih penasaran dengan teman barunya itu.

-000-

Mereka telah sampai di took Mr. Ollivander untuk membeli tongkat sihir. Bangunan yang tidak terlalu bagus dan senyum ramah pembuat tongkat sihir terbaik menyapa penglihatan mereka. "Selamat datang, tuan, nyonya, dan nona!" sapanya pada rombongan Harry dan keluarga Weasley yang datang hampir bersamaan.

" Hai Mr. Ollivander!" sapa Hagrid. Yang membuat Ron dan Ginny sedikit ketakutan saat melihat seorang pria dengan ukuran tubuh terbesar yang pernah mereka lihat. Sedangkan Percy dan si kembar Weasley biasa saja, mengingat mereka sidah tahu siapa pria besar itu.

"Siang Ollivander."

" Oh hai! Siang Molly. Siapa yang akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini?"

"Anak lelaki terakhirku. Ron yang akan masuk."

"Dan siapa yang kau bawa kali ini Hagrid?"

" Oh Harry Potter dan… err.." melirik sekilas kea rah si gadis malaikat yang memberikan glare mematikannya. Seolah berkata 'jika kau memanggilku Malfoy, akan ku patahkan lehermu!' membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Apalagi setelah melihat gadis itu hampir merobohkan sebuah dinding beton saat tak sengaja menabraknya. "Miss Claire. Anak nakal yang ditinggal orang tuanya pulang duluan." Dan hanya dib alas dengusan sebal dari orang yang dimaksud.

Dan mereka pun berbincang sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya Mr. Ollivander menawarkan tongkatnya pada Harry. "Hm. Bukan yang ini juga ya. Anak yang pemilih." Lagi-lagi Mr. Ollivander mengambil tongkatnya setelah tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Sudah puluhan tongkat di cobanya dan belum ada yang bereaksi. Keluarga Weasley sudah kesal bukan main karena menunggu sangat lama. Walau mereka antusias mengetahui mereka bersama seorang pahlawan yang menghentikan pangeran kegelapan.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan mencoba sesuatu." Mr. Ollivander kembali ke tempat penyimpanan tongkatnya sambil berjalan hati-hati mengingat banyak tumpukan tongkat di lantanya. "Ini, cobalah yang ini."

Dan berhasil. Tongkat itu menunjukkan reaksinya. Sedikit sinar membungkus tangan Harry dan dia merasakan perasaan hangat yang menenangkan. " Hm. Sudah kuduga. Bulu ekor phoenix. 11 inch, dan hanya ada dua mengingat langkanya burung tersebut."

"dua? Lalu yang satunya?" Harry bertanya. Orang yang ada disitu pun penasaran siapa pemilik tongkat lainnya.

" Yah. Hanya ada dua." Ollivander perlahan menyentuh bekas luka di tangan Harry. "Dan si pembuat luka inilah pemilik satunya. "tongkat yang memiliki inti dari burung yang sama, 'dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut'."

Semua orang yang hadir seakan tak percaya. Mereka dengan jelas tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud. Tak menyangka bahwa tongkat sihir milik pangeran kegelapan dan orang yang telah mengalahkannya bersaudara. Setelah Harry, yang berikutnya mendapat giliran adalah Ron. Tidak sulit menemukan tongkat yang pas. Hanya membutuhkan 3 kali percobaan tongkat.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, Miss Claire. Berikan tanganmu." Claria memberikan tangan kanannya. Ollivander menyerahkan sebuah tongkat. Namun tongkat itu sekekika menjadi debu begitu Claria memegangnya. Membuat semua orang disana membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Oh. Ini yang terburuk. Mari kita coba yang lain." Dan Ollivander menyerahkan tongkat lainnya hanya untuk membuat tongkat malang itu patah menjadi dua. "Ini aneh. Sepertinya magic mu terlalu besar." Dan pada kesempatan selanjutnya Ollivander hanya mendekatkan tongkat itu. Ketika tongkat itu bergetar, dia segera menjauhkannya. Tak rela kalau tongkat yang dibuatnya susah payah kembali dihancurkan. Atau kalau tidak tokonyalah yang menjadi korban.

"Hei Pak tua, apa kau tak ada stok yang lain?" Claria sudah bosan, mereka bahkan sudah mencoba 70 % tongkat yang ada di sana dalam waktu 2 jam, dan belum juga menemukan yang cocok. Anak-anak Weasley dan ibu mereka hanya menatap tak percaya ada anak yang lebih tidak sopan di banding Ron dengan menyebut Ollivander Pak Tua hanya karena kesal.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Miss Claire. Salahmu yang terlalu pemilih. Kau bahkan membutuhkan waktu tiga kali lebih lama di banding Harry Potter. Aku masih memiliki persediaan tongkat di gudang." Setelah itu, Ollivander beralih ke belakang untuk mengambil sisa tongkatnya. Tak peduli dengan tokonya yang banyak puing-puing. Keluarga Weasley pun ikut menunggu. Walau pun kesal, tapi disana ada Harry Potter yang terkenal. Kapan lagi mendapat kesempatan langka itu? Harry dan Ron sudah sangat akrab. Sementara wajah Ginny sudah memerah. Dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Jatuh cinta. Ya, si bungsu Weasley telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Harry Potter.

Di tengah kebosanannya, Claria ikut masuk ke dalam melihat koleksi tongkat Ollivander. 'siapa tahu kalau mencari sendiri aku bisa menemukannya.' Pikirnya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar begitu melihat sebuah kotak dengan tulisan 'Danger' diatasnya. Sebuah kotak yang dia yakini merupakan tongkat sihir dilihat dari bentuknya. Rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi saat dia merasa mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari kotak tersebut. Dan akhirnya, dia mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Ketika akan mengambilnya,

"Jangan!" Ollivander berteriak. Tapi terlambat, Claria sudah memegang tongkat tersebut. Dan seketika angin kencang terjadi, seperti aka nada sebuah badai besar. Mata orang yang ada di sana semakin membelalak ngeri saat melihat Claria diselimuti cahaya aneh berwarna oranye. Tampilan fisiknya perlahan berubah. Matanya menjadi merah, dan terdapat tiga garis di pipinya, membuatnya tampak seperti rubah.

Setelah beberapa saat, angin pun berhenti. Penampilan Claria sudah kembali normal dan orang yang ada disana masih shock.

"Sepertinya, tongkat iblis ini memilihmu." Ollivander berkata memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Iblis?" kali ini Ron yang bertanya. 'apa lagi ini? tadi tongkat saudara milik pangeran kegelapan. Sekarang tongkat iblis? Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi?' pikirnya ngeri melihat si bocah yang bertahan hidup dan gadis asing yang aneh.

"Kakekku mengatakan tongkat ini adalah tongkat yang pertama kali ada. Tidak diketahui siapa pemilik atau pembuatnya. Kakek buyutku yang menemukannya ratusan tahun lalu ketika sihir masih awal lahir. Hanya para pembuat tongkatlah yang bisa menyentuhnya."

"Kenapa?" kali ini Harry yang bertanya. Dia pun sangat penasaran pada tongkat yang menurut pengamatannya sangat keras, nyaris seperti batu. Mungkin tongkat tersebut sudah menjadi fosil saat ditemukan, dan usianya mungkin ratusan tahun.

"Ya. karena setiap yang menyentuh tongkat ini akan terkena kutukan. Banyak dari mereka menjadi gila dan sebagian lagi,… MATI." Sekali lagi mereka terkesiap. Ginny sudah berlindung dalam pelukan Mrs. Weasley. Ron dan Harry berlindung di belakang Hagrid, bahkan Ron melupakan ketakutannya pada pria besar itu. Ketiga anak Weasley yang lain hanya saling bertatapan. Kekuatan yang sangat besar tidak diragukan, mengingat seberapa kencang angin yang ditimbulkan tadi. "aku menjauhkan tongkat ini dari pelangganku. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat kutukan itu di depan mataku seperti yang dialami oleh para pendahuluku. Aku akan mencegahmu menyentuh tongkat itu tapi sudah terlambat."

Claria memandang tongkat ditangannya dengan perasaan takjub. Seperti bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Seperti teman lama yang sangat dirindukannya. "Kurama…" dia berkata lirih, seperti bisikan. Tak ada yang mendengar kecuali Harry yang tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, dia tak mengungkit apapun yang baginya bukan merupakan urusannya. Pandangan mata Claria sendu. Dan tongkat tersebut digenggamnya erat-erat. Setetes air mata berhasil lolos tanpa diketahui apa penyebabnya.

"Baiklah Miss Claire. Kau bisa membawa tongkat itu. Dan kau harus mengganti kerusakan yang kau timbulkan." Ollivander kembali membuka suaranya setelah Harry, Hagrid, dan keluarga Weasley tak ada lagi yang membuka suaranya. "80 Galeon." Ollibander kembali ke nada ramahnya yang biasa selepas dari suasana tegang dan serius saat menjelaskan tongkat sihir purba tersebut.

Keluarga Weasley hanya menganga mendengar harga yang fantastis. Padahal Ron hanya membayar 7 galeon untuk tongkatnya. Tapi, semua memang sepadan untuk tongkat misterius berkekuatan besar dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya. Claria memberikan 80 keping galleon pada si pembuat tongkat sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan toko tersebut.

-000-

Hai, selamat datang di chapter 2. Terima kasih buat yang mau mampir, dan jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya ya (maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu L saya bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata L)… J J

Buat yg spoiler Next chapter itu bukan berarti di chapter selanjutnya ya, bisa aja di chapter selanjut-lanjutnya, hehe…

 **Next chapter:**

 **."/ "hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Harry, dia adalah Malfoy, keluarga death eater paling setia pada you-know-who."/ " Lihat! Dia berjalan di atas air!"/ "SLYTHERIN!"/ "Kau ada disini, Misaki-san?"/ "Kau tidak melupakanku ternyata, Albus."/ " tentu saja, aku oclumens yang hebat."**


	4. Chapter 4

Akhir musim liburan telah tiba. Semua siswa Hogwarts harus kembali ke sekolah mereka. Begitu pun dengan siswa-siswa tahun pertama. Di antara kerumunan manusia di stasiun king cross, tampak beberapa orang mendekati sebuah tembok di antara peron 9 dan 10. Orang-orang itu seperti terhisap ke dimensi lain saat menyentuh dinding tersebut. Di antara orang-orang itu, seorang bocah berkacamata memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Heran dengan tulisan di tangannya yang menunjukkan peron 9¾ tapi tak satupun melihat peron dengan angka aneh itu. Sementara kawan besarnya tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ketika dilihat, tampak rambut merah yang berkibar tertiup angin. Setelah dilihat lebih dekat, dia tidak lain adalah anak laki-laki terakhir Weasley yang ditemuinya di Diagon Alley namun tidak diingat namanya. Di belakangnya tampak lebih banyak rambut merah yang memandangnya dengan senyum.

"Oh, hai, err…"

"Ron. Namaku Ron. Apa kau lupa?" Ron menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sedangkan Harry hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Merasa bersalah dengan salah satu teman pertamanya itu. Anggota keluarga Weasley lain hanya menyapa Harry satu per satu. Ginny tampak salah tingkah ketika sekali lagi ia berkenalan dengan Harry. Ketika-

"Harry!" suara ceria seorang anak perempuan membuat dahi Ginny berkerut tidak suka. Suara orang yang dia lihat bersama Harry di Diagon Alley.

Sementara Ginny merengut, Ron dan Harry tersenyum cerah. Pipi keduanya memerah melihat melihat senyuman sehangat mentari pagi itu. "Claire!"

Claire mendekati Harry yang balas menyapanya. Setelah itu menyapa seluruh anggota Weasley yang hadir di sana yang membuat mereka balas menyapa. Keceriaan sepertinya menular pada keluarga tersebut. Kecuali satu orang tentu saja.

" Kau sendiri, nona Claire?"

" Ya, Mrs. Weasley." Wajahnya yang semula ceria menjadi merengut saat menyadari anggota keluarga Weasley berkumpul untuk mengantarkan anak laki-laki terakhir di keluarga itu. Sangat berbeda dengannnya. "Aku ditinggal. Orang tuaku pasti bersama kakakku saat ini." ucapnya sedih.

"Oh, Dear! Kemarilah! Kau pasti kesepian. Ikutlah bersama kami." Mendengar cerita menyedihkan gadis di hadapannya, naluri keibuan Mrs. Weasley pun keluar.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Weasley." Wajahnya kembali ceria. Baru kali ini ada orang dewasa yang mau mengajaknya. Teman-teman orang tuanya serta paman dan bibinya tidak pernah mau bersamanya. Selalu kakak laki-lakinya yang diajak. Pandangannya pun teralih pada Harry. "Hei Harry, mengapa kau terlihat seperti orang linglung?"

Sementara yang ditanya wajahnya memerah. Jika tadi hanya pipi, kini hampir seluruh wajahnya yang memerah. "A- aku mencari peron 9¾."

"Huh?" kali ini Claire yang menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. "bukannya di sebelah sana? Bukankah terlihat jelas?" jawabnya sambil menunjuk kea rah dinding di antara peron 9 dan 10.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap bingung. Dengan jenis kebingungan yang berbeda. Harry bingung karena ia memang tidak tahu ada peron 9 ¾ di tempat yang sepenglihatannya terlihat deperti dinding. Sementara orang lain yang memang tahu letaknya disana bingung dengan perkataannya yang 'terlihat jelas'. "Terlihat jelas?" Arthur Weasley mewakili seluruh keluarga weasley menanyakan maksud dari terlihat jelas tersebut.

"Ya, bukankah disana terlihat ada peron dengan tulisan 9 ¾ di atasnya? Aku heran mengapa ada angka aneh itu. Dan sepertinya peron itu diliputi suatu energi. Entah apa maksudnya." Dan ia pun melenggang ke tempat dimana peron tersebut berada diikuti keluarga Weasley dan Harry.

-000-

Kereta Hogwarts berjalan cepat. Di luar jendela, pepohonan tampak berlarian. Desa-desa penyihir yang asri menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Setelah mencari di sepanjang kereta, Harry, Ron, dan Claire menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong. Mengobrol tentang beberapa hal, dan mempertanyakan tentang pandangan anak-anak lain sepanjang kereta yang menatap Harry aneh, penasaran, kagum, dan tatapan tidak biasa lainnya. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu kompartemen terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak perempuan bergigi besar dan seorang anak laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Maaf, apa kalian melihat Trevor?" Tanya anak perempuan itu agak ketus. Sementara penumpang kompartemen itu tampak bingung.

"Maaf, diantara kami tidak ada yang bernama Trevor." Jawab Ron dengan agak ketus mengikuti nada bicara anak perempuan itu.

"Oh! Maaf." Anak itu kembali berkata. "Maksudku katak kecil peliharaan Neville." Anak itu kembali melanjutkan sambil menunujuk anak canggung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat katak di kompartemen ini." Harry menambahkan. Anak bernama Neville itu semakin muram. Hampir semua gerbong telah dilewati dan dia tidak menemukan katak kesayangannya.

Kedua anak itu akan melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan keduanya. "Dia ada di atap kereta."

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?" anak perempuan tadi bertanya dengan nada curiga. Bisa jadi anak di depannya ini yang menyembunyikan Trevor. Kalau tidak, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Gamachiro yang memberitahuku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sambil menunjukkan katak kecil berwarna hijau cerah pada semua orang.

"Oke, ini aneh. Bagaimana caranya katak itu memberitahumu, maksudku-.. kau manusia dan hewan itu-" Ron menunjuk jijik pada Gamachiro. "adalah katak. Kecuali kau adalah siluman katak maka kau bisa mengerti bahasa katak-"

"Aku memang mengerti bahasa mereka." Claire memotong. Walau sudah mengetahui dimana kataknya, Neville masih muram. Bagaimana cara mengambil peliharaannya jika dia ada di atap kereta? Dia tidak mungkin memanjat keluar kea tap kereta untuk mengambil Trevor. "tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Gamachiro untuk memanggil katakmu kemari. Tunggu saja." Kali ini Claire tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang membuat pipi chubby Neville bersemu merah.

"Baiklah. Neville, sepertinya kita disini saja. Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke kompartemen awal kita dan membiarkan bocah blonde itu membuli kita lagi. " Neville hanya mengangguk dan duduk mengikuti anak perempuan itu yang kini duduk di sebelah Ron, sementara Neville duduk di sebelah Claire. "Aku Hermione, dan ini temanku Neville." Hermione mengulurkan tangan pada mereka semua. Dan mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Seperti biasa, ketika Harry memperkenalkan dirinya, Hermione dan Neville menatap dengan pandangan tidak biasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya, mengapa dirinya begitu terkenal.

Setelah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit, Gamachiro kembali dan diikuti katak seukuran dengannya berwarna hijau pucat. "Trevor!" Neville berseru riang. Katak itu kembali pada pemiliknya yang langsung dipeluk erat oleh Neville.

Gamachiro juga telah kembali pada Claire yang tampak tengah berkomat-kamit seperti berbicara, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti. "err.. Claire!"

"Ya, Harry!"

"Apa benar kau mengerti bahasa katak?" orang-orang di gerbong kereta mulai tampak serius dan penasaran. Apa benar ada orang yang bisa mengerti katak? Itu sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal, menurut mereka. Terutama Hermione, yang menurutnya secara scientific hal itu tidak mungkin mengingat manusia dan binatang berbeda spesies. Jadi tidak mungkin keduanya bisas memahami melalui bahasa verbal.

"Ya. Aku mengerti bahasa mereka."

"Menurutmu bagaimana- maksudku, aku bisa berbicara dengan ular, jadi mungkin kau tahu mengapa bisa begitu." Harry bertanya penuh harap, mungkin saja dia mendapat jawaban tentang keanehannya.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan ular?" Ron, Hermione, dan Neville tercekat.

"I- itu benar Ron. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau berbicara dengan ular, kau bukan satu-satunya." Kali ini Hermione yang menjawab.

"Maksudmu?"

"I- itu, pangeran kegelapan juga bisa berbicara dengan ular. Nenekku bilang ular adalah hewan terkutuk karena sering digunakan sebagai symbol bagi penyihir-penyihir gelap."

"well, apa yang dikatakan Neville itu benar. Bahkan death eater pun memiliki lambing ular sebagai tanda kesetiannya pada kau-tahu-siapa."

"Death eater? Itu apa?" Harry semakin penasaran. Dan Ron pun mulai menjelaskan apa itu death eater.

"dan death eater yang paling setia pada kau-tahu-siapa adalah sebuah keluarga yang terkenal sangat culas, serakah, dan licik. Dan keluarga itu adalah…"

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat pintu kompartemen bergeser. Menunjukkan seorang bocah blonde kurus denagn dua gorilla di belakangnya.

"Well, apa yang kita temukan disini? Bocah canggung, Mudblood, dan Blood traitor. Apa yang lebih menarik dari…" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat seorang gadis berrambut pirang yang menatapnya malas. Pandangannya beralih pada bocah berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Ron. " Oh, Harry Potter. Bocah yang bertahan hidup. Perkenalkan, aku Draco Malfoy, **Penerus** keluarga Malfoy bangsawan yang terkenal." Draco menekankan kata penerus sambil melirik kea rah gadis pirang yang tampak tak peduli.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" Harry balik menantang bocah pirang berpipi tirus di depannya. Tidak ada rasa takut seperti yang ditunjukkan anak-anak lain di gerbong kereta.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu berteman. Kau akan sukses jika berteman denganku. Sebaliknya.." Draco menatap ke tiga orang lain di gerbong dengan pandangan remeh. "Jika kau berteman dengan mereka, kau hanya akan menjadi pecundang."

"kau lah yang akan jadi pecundang, Malfoy. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak mengatur dengan siapa aku berteman." Harry menjawab dengan nada yang ditinggikan. Kemarahannya sudah meningkat melihat sikap menyebalkan orang di depannya. Sementara Draco tidak kalah kesal melihat bocah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh gerbong kereta menolaknya dan lebih memilih para pecundang itu, menurutnya.

Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Draco berjalan ke sisi lain gerbong. Mendekati adik kembarnya yang tampak tak tertarik dengan perdebatan di depannya. "kau pun akan jadi pecundang jika tetap bersama mereka. Dan mungkin akan dicoret sebagai anggta keluarga Malfoy." Draco berkata pelan sehingga hanya Claire yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Claire membalas tajam. Menekankan setiap katanya dengan suara yang pelan dan dalam. "Bukankah aku tidak dianggap bagian dari keluargamu sejak aku dilahirkan, **Kakak!** " Claire kembali mendesis tajam. Matanya menunjukkan tantangan. Draco bahkan bisa melihat sekilas mata itu berwarna merah darah dengan pupil vertical. Membuatnya bergidik takut dan langsung meninggalkan gerbong kereta.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Ron bertanya khawatir. Bisa saja si Malfoy itu mengancam Claire. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menjawab 'bukan apa-apa' membuat mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"keluarga itu adalah keluarga Black dan Malfoy. Dan jika anak tadi anaknya Lucius, maka dia mewarisi darah dari keluarga itu. Dan ayahku mengingatkan untuk tidak berteman dengan mereka." Orang lain di kompartemen menyetujui ucapannya setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana sikap penerus keluarga Malfoy tersebut. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang memandang kosong, menyesali nasibnya yang harus terlahir di keluarga yang dimaksud. Sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk menemukan teman, yang baik tentu saja.

-000-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, kereta Hogwarts akhirnya telah sampai. Bangunan yang menyerupai kastil berdiri dengan kokoh. Membuat decakan kagum dari para siswa baru. "kelas satu, kelas satu! Ikuti aku!" suara seorang pria besar mengalihkan anak-anak tahun pertama. Beberapa anak ketakutan saat melihat Hagrid yang mengarahkan anak-anak kelas satu.

"Hagrid!" Harry berseru riang melihat teman besarnya itu. Hagrid yang melihat Harry menyapa balik. Terlihat olehnya Harry bersama Claire, Ron dan dua orang lainnya yang belum dikenal. Mereka adalah siswa terakhir di tahun pertama. Membuat mereka memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk mengobrol bersama Hagrid.

Semua abak-anak kelas satu dibawa ke sebuah danau. Pemandangan di sekitar danau tersebut sangat indah. Mereka dibawa meggunakan perahu untuk menyeberangi danau menuju ke kastil Hogwarts. "Baiklah, anak-anak! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Hagrid menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada kelima orang anak yang akan menaiki perahu. Karena satu perahu hanya bisa dinaiki maksimal oleh 4 orang, Hermione terpisah dari rombongan. Dia bersama dengan anak kembar yang bernama Padma dan Parvati Patil, dan juga Dean Thomas.

Perjalanan menyeberangi danau sangat indah, kalau saja-

"Hai, Potter!" Malfoy datang mengganggu ketenangan.

"Malfoy!" Harry mendesis tidak suka.

"Oh, rupanya tidak ada si Mudblood rupanya. Tawaranku masih berlaku sampai saat ini, Potter. Jika kau tidak mau bergabung denganku, maka kau akan menjadi musuhku." Malfoy berkata sing a song. Perahunya dibawa mendekati perahu Harry dkk. Neville masih menunduk ketakutan. Bayangan pembulian yang menyebabkan kaburnya Trevor di kereta kembali terlintas. Ron sudah ingin menghampiri dan meninju wajah menyebalkan Malfoy. Harry masih sibuk bearadu deathglare dengannya, sementara Claire tidak peduli. Pandangannya menerawang, melihat bintang yang bersinar terang di atas langit Hogwarts.

"Sudah ku katakana, Malfoy! Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan pengecut sepertimu!" Kata-kata Harry membangkitkan kekesalan Malfoy. Dua orang pengawalnya dan seorang gadis berrambut cokelat di sebelahnya mendesis tak suka. Tanpa aba-aba, Malfoy dan kedua pengawalnya mendorong perahu yang ditumpangi Harry dkk hingga terjungkal. Para penumpangnya panik. Suasana yang gelap menyamarkan kejadian itu dari orang lain yang juga berada di danau yang sama. Sementara Malfoy dan ketiga orang lainnya hanya terkikik penuh kemenangan. Tidak peduli walaupun adik kembarnya berada di perahu yang sama. Dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan perahu malang yang mulai menjauhi penumpangnya tersebut.

"Harry! Kau dimana?"

"Aku di belakangmu Ron!"

"Tolong!" gulp. Suara di samping Harry mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Neville ternyata tidak bisa berenang. Sementara air yang danau yang dingin menghambat pergeraakn dua anak lainnya yang mulai kesulitan bergerak. 'apa ini akhir hidup kami?' batin ketiganya kompak. Melihat semua siswa tidak ada lagi yang berada di sekitar lokasi. Mereka berenang sebisanya sambil mencoba meraih Neville yang sudah tidak lagi muncul di permukaan membuat keduanya khawatir.

Grep! Sebuah tangan meraih tangan Neville yang nyaris tenggelam dan menariknya ke permukaan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya menyadarkan Neville bahwa ia masih ada di dunia.

"Cl- Claire!" Neville berseru siang melihat penyelamatnya. Suara Neville menyadarkan Harry dan Ron yang masih mencari Neville di bawah permukaan air. Mereka mengira, Claire berhasil menemukannya dan membawa Neville berenang bersamanya. Perahu mereka telah jauh. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka sampai adalah berenang. Dan Harry serta Ron tidak akan membiarkan anak perempuan itu membawa teman mereka sendirian sebelum-

"Lihat! Dia berjalan di atas air!" Ron berseru kencang. Harry yang melihatnya menampakan keterkejutannya. Neville yang baru menyadari kalau dia berada di permukaan kaget. Dilihatnya air yang berada di bawah kakinya. Dilihatnya penolongnya yang memegangnya dan menapakkan kakinya di air. Claire mengabaikan tatapan heran teman-temannya dan menghampiri kedua orang temannya yang lain.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Kedua oang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, masih bingung dengan pemandangannya di depannya. Claire yang berjalan di atas air sambil menyeret Neville. Tatapan takjub masih ditunjukkan oleh keduanya. "Baiklah, sepertinya perahu kita menjauh. Kalian, berpeganganlah dan pegang tanganku!" kedua orang itu mengikuti, memegang tangan kanan Claire yang tidak digunakan untuk membawa Neville. "Ingat, jangan di lepas, dan berjalanlah seperti biasa." Keduanya mengangguk paham meski tidak benar-benar paham. Dan keempatnya mulai berjalan menyeberangi danau yang luas. Ketiganya mulai merasa mereka seperti berjalan di atas tanah walau pada kenyataannya mereka berjalan di atas air.

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, tepi danau mulai terlihat. Sudah tidak ada anak kelas satu disana. Yang tinggal hanya wajah khawatir Hagrid mengingat jumlah perahu yang kembali kurang satu. Pandangannya berubah bingung saat melihat sesosok bayangan yang menggandeng tiga bayangan lainnya berjalan di atas air. Beberapa kali dia mengucek matanya. Berharap dia sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi yang terlihat sangat jelas. Keempat orang itu memang berjalan diatas air. Setelah hanya berjarak 10 meter, Hagrid mulai bisa mengenali keempat orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Harry dan teman-temannya. "Harry!"

Mereka semua telah sampai di tepian. Dia menatap aneh Claire yang masih berdiri di atas danau sementara ketiga orang lainnya sudah sampai berada di tepian, menapak ke tanah. "Kau berjalan diatas air?"

"Ya. Jangan bertanya kenapa karena aku tak tahu." Jawabnya ketus, mulai mengambil barang-barangnya yang telah dibawakan terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan keempat orang lainnya yang masih menatap heran padanya.

-000-

 **."/ "hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Harry, dia adalah Malfoy, keluarga death eater paling setia pada you-know-who."/ "SLYTHERIN!"/ "Kau ada disini, Misaki-san?"/ "Kau tidak melupakanku ternyata, Albus."/ " tentu saja, aku oclumens yang hebat."**

 **Selamat sore semua! :**

 **Senang rasanya bertemu kembali. Untuk beberapa pertanyaan akan coba dijawab sebisanya ya (muehehehe…)**

 **Q: Narutonya cewek?**

 **A: Iya, demi kebutuhan cerita. Biar Sasuke makin susah nyarinya (evil smirk ;) )**

 **Q: Namanya Naru tetap Claire?**

 **A: Yups! Cuma beberapa orang dari masa lalu yang tetap memakai nama Naru.**

 **Q: Naru berpasangan sama Harry?**

 **A: untuk sekarang iya. Untuk nanti, hmmm… liat aja deh. Hehe…**

 **Q: kapan Sasu n Naru ketemu?**

 **A: Masih lama, bukan di tahun pertama yang pasti**

 **Sekian reader sekalian. Makasih bagi yang mau mampir** **J** **J** **J**


End file.
